Gay Pirates
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: Based of Gay Pirates by Cosmo Jarvis. Semi-song fic. Alfred is sick of being pushed around by his step-brother/captin, so what happens when Iggy's new toy comes aboard? one-sidedIggypan, slight onesided FrUK if you squint. Darkish!Iggy, USAxJapan


**Hey guys, title catch your eye XD Its actually a song by Cosmo Jarvis and its pretty cute. Sorta Songfic. **

**_This means spoken/thought lines from the song_**

_Thoughts/ lyrics at the end_

Regular/ "Talking"

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and the song Gay Pirates is by Cosmo Jarvis**

_**This water is too salty for me to even drink. **_Alfred F. Jones thought kicking the pail off water he had been brought. He sighed. It wasn't fair._ You'd think the captin's little brother would be treated better around here. _The blondish-brunette scoffed. _Like that would ever happen._

"Throwing another temper tamturm are we?" An albino smirked. "So not awesome little Alfie, didn't the C'ptin ever teach you any manners?"

Alfred glared at the albino that was respounible for breaking his little sister's heart.

_At least Maddie doesn't have to go through all this anymore..._

He almost sighed thinking of his sweet dead little sister but kept his glare.

"Shut your trap Gilbert, **_I rather walk the dreaded plank than stay another week_**!"

Gilbert chuckled at the American teen. The kid still had a lot to learn. Alfred continued his chores. Dispite being the captin's half brother he got kicked around the ship alot. He hated the crew. Almost the whole lot of them. There were only two that didn't brother him and one of him were friends with his little sister Madaline. He sighed as his sister once again entered his mind. She had been such a sweet young girl, quiet, almost invisable. She had fallen for Gilbert when he had first joined the crew and had convinced their step-brother to let her join the crew as well. Alfred of course had too as well, who else would protect the young girl from the evil Prussian? But he couldn't even do that. Gilbert had taken her heart and shattered it into pieces. Alfred swore to this day that's what killed her. He wanted off the accursed ship...that is he did until he saw the new recruit...

"Alfred!"

The American's head snapped up hearing the thick British accent and blue orbs met intense green ones.

"Aye Captin Kirkland?" he adressed his half brother. He noticed someone hiding behind the shorter blonde and sighed mently.

_Great...Iggy has a new toy..._

Alfred was one of the few that knew that if someone, man or woman, caught his eye Captin Arthur Kirkland held on which a firm, rough grip until he got bored with them. In all honesty Alfred felt bad for them. Some of them were pretty decent. Though the thing was, Alfred _always _got stuck taking care of them.

"Make yourself useful and keep an eye on this lad, put him to work or something."

Alfred's bright blue eyes widened as the small framed Japanese was forced from behind the safty of the ravenette had a bit of pink crossing his pale features and his chocolate brown eyes stared intently at the deck.

"A-aye, aye Captin Kirkland..." Alfred stuttered out. Arthur glared slightly before he left. He whispered something to his first mate, Francis Bonnefoy, who nodded before heading to his cabin. Alfred snapped out of his trance like state and grinned at the painfully shy Japanese teen. "Hi, I'm Alfred, got any questions ask me okay? What's your name?"

"Kiku..." The ravenette replied quietly. Alfred smiled.

"Kiku...that's cute..."

**~A few months later~**

Alfred hit the wall, bruised, bloody, and aching. He watched as Francis, Gilbert, and another crew member, Ivan, made their way back up to the deck. Francis turned back to look at the American.

"Concider this a warning mon ami, next time it might not be you we punish."

Alfred laid there a while until he heard someone come down the stairs of the 'tween deck.

"Oh kami...Alfred-kun!"

He almost smiled hearing that voice. He felt himself put against the wall while Kiku cleaned him up. He chuckled alittle.

"I don't see what's so funny about this Alfred-kun." Kiku said. Alfred could tell he was worried more than annoyed. He smiled alittle.

"I just noticed the irony to this. My sister, when I first came out of the closet to her, we were kinda young and all I talked about was being a pirate one day like our step-brother, she made up a song and our whole situation kinda goes along with it."

Kiku blinked.

"How does it go?"

Alfred thought a few moments.

"I don't remeber the first part but...

_...I'm sick of being beaten,  
>and whipped and lashed to death<br>I want one night with no gang rape  
>but I won't hold my breath."<em>

Alfred lifted Kiku's chin and smiled.

"_But its you my love,  
>Your my land a'hoy!<br>Yeah you're my boy!  
><em>

_Yo ho Sabastien, lets go far away  
>Somewhere where the Captin won't be mad!<br>Yo ho Sabastien, I wanna love you good  
>We desrve much better than we've had!"<em>

Alfred frowned abit.

"I can't remember the rest..."

Kiku blushed and smiled abit.

"That's okay Alfred-kun, that was sweet anyway."

Alfred grinned abit and craddled his lover's face. Kiku shocked the American by kissing him deeply, not that he wasn't more then happy to comply. Little did they know that a certin Frenchman sat at the top of the stairs smirking like a mad man.

Later tht night Alfred stared at the back of the Japanese man's neck. Behind him was none other then his step-brother holding a sword to his back.

"Walk it." His voice was laced with malice.

Alfred sighed as both he and his love execpted their fate.

"Kiku?" he said softly.

"Hai Alfred-kun?"

"_**I'm your's you know, and I'll love you still in hell.**_"

Kiku felt his as water as they were pushed toward the edge of the plank.

"_**I hope they didn't tie up, your hands as tight as mine...**_" The Japanese man replied quietly. Alfred chuckled lightly.

_"Yo ho Sabastien, lets go far away  
>Somewhere where the Captin won't be mad!" <em>He sang along with Kiku. He watched as the ravenette closed his eyes and stepped the boat into the icy cold ocean. Alfred turned to his British captin/step-brother, tears in his eyes but he never looked more serious. "_Yo ho Sabastien, I wanna love you good, we desevre much better than we've had._" He turned to face his death and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face as he thought that he was about to join his love. "_We desevre much than we've had."_

With that he plunged into the merciless ocean, to forever be with the man he gladly gave is life for.

That moment would haunt Arthur Kirkland to the day he died.

**It didn't come out the way I wanted but oh well. I apologize for spelling, OOCness, ect. To anyone that reads my stories I have no internet at the moment (I'm using Say-chan's computer, she says hi and hot kool aid is delcious...) so I cant update for a bit. Please review! I love you guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


End file.
